Apathy
by X5 - 452
Summary: Asha has more secrets than Max and Alec combined. What will happen when everyone discovers just who Asha really is and what her father has done? M/L A/A
1. A Happy Reunion?

A.N: This story occurs after Freak Nation, if you haven't seen up to Freak Nation then this may spoil a few things for you. Does anyone know Asha's last name? I can't remember it and I need to use it in the 3rd chapter. I would really appreciate it if someone could tell me. Thanks. Review if you got the time! This story focuses mainly on Asha because I don't think that her character and the possibilities of her character has fully been explored. I also have a lot more respect for her than most, you won't see her having an affair with Logan in this story. I try not to be that predictable.  
  
Chapter 1 - A Happy Reunion?  
  
Asha stared up at Terminal City, the place that was now serving as a home to all the transgenics who had escaped from Manticore. She hadn't seen Logan for a few weeks now; ever since the world had discovered about transgenics. It wasn't that Asha didn't want to see Logan; she wanted to see him very much. She had missed him like crazy and, hell, even if she wouldn't admit it out loud she missed seeing Max and even Alec, but her father had forbidden her to fraternise with any of the transgenics and that meant Asha had to stay away from Logan. Why is father stopping me from seeing my friends? Asha wondered to herself curiously feeling a little resentful, I could be helping them right now. Asha pulled her knee length black coat tighter around her frail body then turned on her heel walking away from Terminal City trying not to think of her friends who were housed inside. If her father found out she had disobeyed him and that she had gotten this close to the transgenics he would be very mad with her. Asha's thoughts were so focused on how angry her father was going to be that she didn't see the car careening around the corner heading straight for her and before she could react the car slammed into her sending her flying into the wire fence that surrounded the Terminal City.  
  
Joshua had volunteered to be on sentry duty but he was finding it a bit of a bore. He couldn't remember why he had volunteered for sentry duty but he seemed to recall Alec telling him it was fun and it would give Logan and Max a chance to 'get busy'. Joshua had the peculiar feeling that he had been conned once again by the sneaky transgenic. Joshua kicked at a piece of wood impatiently when he spotted a girl watching Terminal City from outside the fence and he cocked his head to the side wanting to observe her. She had short wind blown blonde hair, sad blue eyes and an oval shaped face that portrayed her feelings of pity. The raw emotion that Joshua saw in her clear blue eyes made Joshua want to paint her badly, it was as though her eyes enticed him to want to paint her feelings. Joshua watched her more closely as she turned on her heel and began walking away and then he heard the car and watched helplessly as the girl was thrown back into the fence. He watched her for a few moments hoping she would get up, but she was lying deathly still.  
  
"Pretty girl, oh no," he muttered to himself as he hurried forward watching as the car sped away. He reached the gate and looked down at the girl who was unconscious. Her eyes were closed and her body was bruised and battered and Joshua could see a trickle of blood running from her mouth and other various cuts and scrapes on her face. The rest of her body was covered. Her black jacket covered her arms and her jeans and shirt covered her legs and chest but Joshua knew that some wounds weren't always on the outside, like a broken heart. Joshua knew about broken hearts first hand as he thought fleetingly of Annie, the blind women who, knowing who and what he was, had treated him, not as a freak but as a human being.  
  
"What should Joshua do?" he muttered again to himself looking left then right seeing no one was around to help him. Joshua looked down at the girl and wondered what Max would do if she was in this situation.  
  
"Ahh.Max, take pretty girl to Max," Joshua decided as he clawed through the fence making a hole in the wire and he unceremoniously dragged the girl onto the Terminal City property. She moaned softly her head lolling from side to side and Joshua nodded his head firmly as he picked her up in his arms carrying her effortlessly like her was a baby.  
  
"Lie still pretty girl, Joshua take you to Max," Joshua told her sweetly but the girl didn't reply. She moaned again as Joshua began hurrying inside the City. Joshua payed no attention to the other transgenics milling about, even if they called to him, he kept his mind focused on Max.  
  
The transgenics were all engaged in different activities, just enjoying themselves as they tried to forget that the world outside the Terminal City walls wanted them dead. Some were children, innocent and scared, unsure of what the world held for them; some were teenagers who had had their childhoods taken from them by Manticore; others were pregnant women or women holding babies, results from the Manticore breeding program; and then there were also transgenics like Joshua, half animal and half human. They all lived together as a unified team knowing that the only people they could depend upon were each other. They had all lost half their lives because of Manticore and they weren't going to go down without a fight. They had been trained to be the perfect soldiers and soldiers never gave up, not even when the situation seemed as hopeless as it did now. Joshua began running towards the room that Max and Logan used for an office and he passed Alec who cocked his head to the side wondering what on Earth Joshua had dug up not being able to see what Joshua held so tenderly in his arms.  
  
After Logan's apartment had been blown up Max and Logan had taken what they could salvage from the wreck and set it up in an office in Terminal City that had been deserted, which made it easier to be near the other trangenics and get some work done. It was also safer for Logan to be where he could be protected by Max. Joshua kicked down the door and ran into the room looking about eagerly for Max and Logan. Max and Logan both had their backs to him, as they were busy scanning a computer for information on the whereabouts of Sandeman. They had found a lead and were checking it out, both trying not to let the hope seep into them, neither wanted to be disappointed. They didn't even react as the door clunked hard on the concrete floor though the girl moaned again, softly.  
  
"Little fella," Joshua called out desperately looking down at the girl worriedly but Max ignored him, as did Logan.  
  
"Max," Joshua said again this time a little louder looking from the girl to Max then back at the girl but still Max and Logan ignored him.  
  
"Max!" Joshua finally yelled and Max turned around frustrated not wanting to deal with Joshua at that moment in time. She was so annoyed that her and Logan's attempts at finding Sandeman were all coming to dead ends. There were no files, nothing on Sandeman and Max felt like she was ready to explode. Logan's feelings were pretty much the same as Max's only far more intense. He and Max had taken to wearing gloves all the time because they still could not touch each other but he so wanted to be able to touch her and hold her like he had before.  
  
"What do you want Joshua?" Max demanded rudely and, ignoring her tone of voice, Joshua dumped the girl he was holding onto the table a little more roughly than he had intended because he was frustrated that Max wasn't listening to him. The girl lay there very still and her head rolled to from one side to the other so that her face was looking straight at Max. Her eyes were closed and a bruise was appearing on her cheek but Max knew exactly who the girl was.  
  
"Pretty girl," Joshua said gesturing to the girl and Max gasped in disbelief as she saw the blood coming from the girl's mouth.  
  
"Logan, it's Asha," Max said and Logan turned around slowly and stared for a few moments at the girl not comprehending what Max was talking about. His face turned pale as he realised that the girl was Asha and he rushed to her side and began looking for a pulse while Max reached for the phone calling Dr. Carr telling him to get his butt over to Terminal City immediately because there was an emergency.  
  
Logan was wracked with guilt as he sat beside Asha holding her small hand in his. He hadn't wanted anything bad to happen to Asha. She had been a good friend to him in the time when Max had been taken by Manticore, and Logan had even begun to think of Asha as a little sister, she didn't deserve this, not when she had been busy risking her life to give this world a free voice. She had risked so much, and Logan felt guilty knowing that she had risked it all because of him and the friendship they shared.  
  
"What happened to her?" Logan demanded of Joshua who looked over at Max, never having seen Logan so upset. Max nodded her head indicating that Joshua should tell Logan what happened and Joshua looked back at Logan and gulped.  
  
"Car come.hit.pretty girl fly into fence.Joshua take her to Max," Joshua explained quickly and quite inarticulately but Logan understood the basics of what was being said. Logan looked back at Asha and took her hand shaking his head. He couldn't believe that this was happening. If Asha was dying this wasn't how she should have died, she should have died a hero, not as a helpless girl in a hit and run accident.  
  
"Asha," he breathed feeling guilty. He guessed that the only reasons she had been near Terminal City were because of him. She had probably come looking for him. They hadn't spoken since Logan's place was blown up and Logan, knowing the way Asha thought, knew she had probably been really worried about him and wanted to see if he was okay. It was his fault she had been hit by a car, if he hadn't involved her in his business then she wouldn't have been anywhere near Terminal City. Why didn't I think to call her and just let her know I was okay? Logan asked himself angrily, I'm such a selfish bastard, I was so happy to be with Max I forgot all about Asha. Angry with himself Logan slammed the table with a clenched fist and a mug crashed to the floor. Joshua bent down and began picking up the broken pieces silently, knowing that he shouldn't speak.  
  
"Dr. Carr will be right over," Max said hanging up the phone and Logan bowed his head on the table and rested his forehead on Asha's hand. Max looked over at him and could practically feel the guilt coming from him. She couldn't help but feel that little stab of jealousy because of Asha and Logan's closeness but she pushed it out of her mind, Asha' health was more important than a little rivalry. Max walked over and placed a gloved hand on Logan's shoulder to comfort him and there was silence in the room. Joshua, having put the broken mug in the bin, came around the other side of the table and pushed the hair from Asha's face tenderly.  
  
"Pretty girl still alive?" Joshua asked Logan innocently not knowing that what he said was affecting Logan so deeply and Logan lifted his head from the table and gave Joshua a forced smile.  
  
"Yes.barely; Joshua you did very well," Logan complimented Joshua who puffed his chest out with pride. He looked back down at the girl and patted her head affectionately like she was a pesky child in need of attention.  
  
"Pretty girl still pretty," he said to Logan who bowed his head back on the table and Max squeezed his shoulder knowing there was nothing she could say that could help Logan through his guilt.  
A few moments later Alec appeared in the doorway and observed the silent trio frowning, not seeing Asha lying on the table.  
  
"Dr. Carr's here, for some reason," he announced and Logan looked up quickly but didn't trust himself to speak.  
  
"Bring him in here Alec," Max called out and Alec gestured for Dr. Carr to come in and Dr. Carr entered the room apprehensively looking around wondering what he was about to deal with. Alec conceitedly strutted into the room then looked down at the table and realised it was Asha who was lying so still, barely breathing. He hadn't seen her for quite a long time, before the world had discovered that transgenics even existed. He had even missed her whole, 'don't even think about touching me' attitude. At first he had found it amusing but then later he even began to think of it as attractive, although he never told anyone. But then this had happened and he had put her out of his mind in order to concentrate on the fight at hand between the world and the transgenics. He looked down at her and felt something strange run through him, suddenly he was very worried about her.  
  
"What happened to Asha?" Alec demanded and Max looked down at Logan before replying to Alec's question.  
  
"She was hit by a car," Max said softly and Dr. Carr heard the quaver in her voice and put down his medical bag. He then proceeded to look Asha over, checking pulses, feeling for anything broken. The whole time Asha was moaning incoherently and when Dr. Carr touched a sore spot her moans became louder. Alec watched Dr. Carr attentively and suddenly felt very inadequate. I could never save someone's life, he thought to himself sadly, for all that Manticore has taught us I know only how to kill, not save. Logan was watching Asha's face as he still held her hand in his and Max was watching Logan wanting to take away the pain he felt but she knew she couldn't. I can defeat the bad guys but I can't even comfort the man I love because I can't touch him, she thought sourly her thoughts dripping with self pity.  
  
After a few moments Dr. Carr stepped back from Asha and his face was very optimistic. Alec ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and his blue- green eyes flicked about the room, from Joshua, to Logan then to Max who returned his apprehensive gaze with a frown. Logan still could keep his eyes only on Asha and Joshua was still completely fascinated by her.  
  
"Is she.?" Dr. Carr asked letting the unfinished question fade.  
  
"No, Asha's a normal person," Max said quickly and Dr. Carr smiled looking more than a little impressed.  
  
"She doesn't look the worse for wear, just heavy bruising and a few broken ribs, she's a lucky girl," Dr. Carr said firmly and Logan looked up hope showing in his eyes.  
  
"She's okay?" Logan asked and Dr. Carr nodded. Alec let out a sigh of relief as did Logan and Max.  
  
"Perfectly fine, or she will be when she wakes up," Dr. Carr added taking some bandages out of his little black medical bag.  
  
"When will she wake up?" Logan asked eagerly and Dr. Carr paused what he was doing and frowned thoughtfully.  
  
"Hard to tell, she's in a coma right now and they can last from a few days to a few years," Dr. Carr told them and Logan's eyes widened as he shared a glance with Max. A few years? Asha didn't deserve to loose years of her life because she cared.  
  
"Father," Asha moaned and Logan looked hopefully at her but she didn't open her eyes. Alec and Max looked at each other worriedly and seeing their worried looks Dr. Carr smiled.  
  
"Asha's young and strong, I'm sure she'll be awake in a few days," Dr. Carr informed them, giving them the lifeline they sought for and Logan was on his feet pumping Dr. Carr's hand up and down enthusiastically.  
  
"Thank you so much," he said and Dr. Carr nodded his head at Logan respectfully.  
  
"No problem, I'll just take a sample of her blood to check over and make sure everything is still running smoothly," Dr. Carr said fixing up the needle. He quickly rolled up Asha's sleeve and took a tube of blood then pulled out the needle while Asha remained silent. Dr. Carr wiped away the excess blood then he pulled down Asha's jacket sleeve again.  
  
"Just keep her in bed, have someone watch over her," Dr. Carr instructed then he pointed to the door.  
  
"If all the men could step out of the room, I need to bandage her chest and I'm pretty sure the young lady wouldn't appreciate you all staring," Dr. Carr said and Logan blushed a little then began moving towards the door, Alec however folded his arms across his chest and smirked mischievously.  
  
"She might," he suggested and Max glared at him. This wasn't the time to be making jokes but then Alec never did understand what times were the right times and what were the wrong times. That's what Max found so annoying about him but she knew that she wouldn't know how to get along without him, he was her brother, whether she liked to acknowledge it or not. Truth be told, now that she had found him, Max knew she wouldn't be able to survive without Alec beside her.  
  
"Alec," Logan said threateningly although he knew against a transgenic there wasn't really much he could do.  
  
"All right, I'm going," he said holding his hands up in surrender as he followed Logan out of the room. Max looked over at Dr. Carr who was cutting the bandage.  
  
"You want me to stay?" she asked curiously watching what he was doing and Dr. Carr smiled at her.  
  
"I need you to help me out," he said referring to taking off Asha's clothes and Max nodded her head understanding as she began to remove Asha's jacket when she noticed there was still another occupant in the room.  
  
"Joshua, you're a man too," Max snapped at him exasperatedly and Joshua shook his head.  
  
"Joshua dog, Joshua stay," he said stubbornly and Max looked over at him and he hid his eyes from hers.  
  
"Joshua," Max said warningly and Joshua looked over reluctantly at Asha not wanting to leave her then he skulked out of the room picking up the door and putting it back on the hinges giving Max and Dr. Carr the privacy to remove Asha's top and bandage her chest.  
When Dr. Carr had finally left Logan, Alec, Max and Joshua all stood in the room that was to be Asha's looking down at her. Max had dressed her in a flowing nightdress and tucked her into the bed and Asha laid there calmly, her chest heaving up and down, wheezing heavily as she was finding it hard to breath with her ribs broken. Alec stared down at her in wonder, having seen only one other young women look like such a lost child when she was sleeping. Rachel. Alec turned away from Asha as he thought of Rachel's name. He had only been imagining that Asha reminded him of Rachel. He would never love someone the way he did Rachel, he had sworn it to himself the day she was buried. That was why he drank a lot and had all those one-night stands. There were no complications, both parties understood what was going on, no feelings were involved, just sex. Alec crossed his arms over his chest and took a seat on the only available chair in the room, which was right beside Asha's bed, while he looked anywhere but at Asha.  
  
Logan was staring down at Asha like he had never seen her before in his life. He looked like a father watching over his little girl and Max stood by his side like a dutiful mother looking over her child. She was relieved Asha was going to be better and she took Logan's gloved hand in her own and squeezed it tightly and Logan looked over at her smiling and squeezed her hand back. Alec watched this exchange and rolled his eyes. Could they be any more lame? He thought to himself snidely feeling a little jealous of the closeness they shared. Joshua was the only one who didn't seem interested in anyone else but Asha. He sat on the floor by her bed devotedly like a dog and watched her as she slept, mesmerized by the way she breathed, and the way she looked.  
  
"I'll watch over her," Logan offered but Max looked at him worriedly. His blue eyes were already red and his face was fraught with worry and even as she watched Logan reached up to rub his forehead tiredly. If anyone needed watching over it was Logan.  
  
"Logan, you need to rest," Max said firmly and Alec looked over at Logan and saw what Max saw and nodded his blonde head taking in Logan's weary face and deflated look.  
  
"Max is right Logan, you look like you could use some rest, I'll look after Asha tonight," Alec offered before he even realised what he had said and Logan raised an eyebrow tiredly at Alec who looked up at him innocently from where he sat.  
  
"Are you sure Alec?" Logan asked and Alec smirked at him.  
  
"Yeah, it's cool, Joshua will keep me company won't you big guy?" Alec asked Joshua patting him on the back and Joshua forced himself to drag his eyes away from Asha in order to respond to Alec's question.  
  
"Joshua stay with pretty girl," he said gruffly before turning his attention back to Asha.  
  
"There you see," Alec, said smiling satisfied and Logan walked glove-in- glove with Max to the door where he turned to look back at Asha then to Alec who was leaning back on his chair so that it leant against the wall balancing on the two rear legs.  
  
"If she wakes up you come and get me immediately," Logan said firmly to Alec who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Will do," he said giving Logan a gay little salute that at any other time would have had Logan laughing but Logan could only manage a weak smile as he began walking to the door.  
  
"And Alec," he said turning around again his eyes playful for a moment.  
  
"What?" Alec asked impatiently and Logan pointed at his chair.  
  
"Don't lean on the chair, it could break," Logan warned him and Alec let out an amused laugh finding it inconceivable that such a thing could happen to him, he was the perfect solder, chairs did not break underneath him.  
  
"Whatever, night you two," Alec said shooing them both away and Max tugged on Logan's hand.  
  
"Night," Max called out to him turning around to poke her tongue out at him playfully. Alec waved them off dismissively and they closed the door behind them leaving Alec and Joshua to watch over Asha. Alec leaned back on the two back legs of the chair feeling very relaxed and suddenly he heard the sound of wood snapping. His mind went back to what Logan had said just as the chair collapsed and he fell to the ground. He looked around at the pieces of broken wood around him, a little shocked then he groaned rubbing his head.  
  
"I hate it when he's right," he muttered to Joshua who payed no attention to him.  
  
"Mmmm.you and me both," Asha murmured from her bed. Alec was on his feet and by Asha's bedside in a second, staring down at her as she smiled up at him dazedly.  
  
"You're awake, I gotta go get Logan," Alec told Asha and her smile faded momentarily.  
  
"Don't.I was awake before, I just didn't want to cause more trouble," she said and Alec wasn't quite convinced. The last thing he needed was to get on Logan's bad side; it took long enough for him to convince Logan that there was nothing going on with him and Max. They had both finally come to understand each other and Alec didn't want to do anything to ruin the frail friendship that they had started.  
  
"He'll be mad at me if I don't and Max will kick my butt, you don't want that on your conscience do you?" Alec said trying to make Asha see how painful life would be for him if he didn't go get Logan right away but Asha shook her head adamantly.  
  
"You can blame it on me," she said sweetly and Alec let out a harsh laugh.  
  
"Right, and get an even bigger ass-kicking for blaming you? I don't think so," he said inching towards the door ready to leave.  
  
"I can't win with you can I?" Asha asked resignedly and Alec grinned seductively leaning against the doorjamb in his suave position ready for a little flirting. A few minutes spent with Asha couldn't hurt.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, life's a game of chance," he said huskily and Asha let out a small gurgle of laughter before she frowned, her blue eyes staring straight up at the ceiling.  
  
"Alec can you do me a favour?" Asha asked and Alec nodded his head hesitantly.  
  
"Sure, you want a drink or something?" he offered but Asha shook her head.  
  
"No, can you just turn on the lights?" Asha asked him and Alec looked up at the light bulb that was shining brightly.  
  
"Asha the lights are on," he said confused looking from the light back to Asha who looked like all the blood had drained from her face as she turned to him her eyes looking blank.  
  
"Then why can't I see a thing?" 


	2. It's All Right Now

Chapter 2 - It's all right now  
  
Max was sitting by Logan's bed and Logan was staring up at her. Max reached over to caress his face with her gloved hand and Logan grabbed it and kissed the top of her glove. He was so relieved that everything was fine, and he was so happy just to be with Max. He wished that things would always be this way, no Manticore, no cults running after Max. At the thought of the cults Logan's eyes wondered to the runes that were tattooed across Max's body. He still had no idea what they meant but he had a hunch that they would be finding out very soon. Max stared down at Logan fondly remembering the time when they first met; thinking how strange life was that two people so different could end up together.  
  
"Nearly loosing Asha made you look like you've aged five years," Max joked with him tears in her eyes as she looked down at his face that stared up at her with so much love and affection. Logan looked like time had ravaged him in just a few short hours since Asha had arrived.  
  
"Imagine how I would have been if it had been you and not Asha," Logan said softly his voice proud with honesty and Max stared at him for the longest time. She had never found the right time to tell him how much she truly loved him. Perhaps this was the time, the perfect moment she had been waiting for.  
  
"Logan I wanted to tell you a long time ago." Max began, her voice turning husky, but she didn't get any further.  
  
"Guys come quick, something's wrong with Asha," Alec said bursting into Logan's room and Logan and Max shared a desperate glance before following Alec back to Asha's room.  
Meanwhile Joshua had been sitting patiently beside Asha's bed trying not to disturb her. Asha however had heard his breathing but hadn't spoken, wondering if perhaps it was just her imagination.  
  
"Who else is here?" she asked tentatively feeling a little silly and Joshua looked around seeing no one else was in the room but him and he realised she was speaking to him.  
  
"Joshua," he spoke gruffly and Asha turned her head in the direction of the voice.  
  
"You're a transgenic?" Asha asked curiously and Joshua stood up.  
  
"Yes, Joshua," he introduced himself again and Asha looked in what she hoped was Joshua's direction and smiled.  
  
"Hello Joshua, I'm Asha," Asha said pleasantly and Joshua took a deep breath.  
  
"Pretty Ash," he said smiling and Asha blushed a little. No one had ever called her pretty before, but then again it wasn't like she tried to get men's attention. She figured that life would be less complicated without having a boyfriend involved. What guy would want a blind woman for their girlfriend anyway? She thought feeling sorry for herself. She was scared now. Scared that she wouldn't be able to see for the rest of her life. She wouldn't be able to see Logan's kind smile. Or Alec's handsome face as he smiled at her. The way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed as his own jokes.  
  
"Joshua, can I hold your hand?" Asha asked weakly her voice choked with sorrow and unhappiness. She didn't know who Joshua was but she needed someone to comfort her, she needed a friend. Someone who didn't know her, someone who wouldn't judge her. Joshua was about to take her outstretched hand when he retracted his hand quickly and stared at his hand.  
  
"People fear what they do not understand," he recited remembering what Max had told him and Asha shook her head.  
  
"It's all right Joshua, I understand," Asha said still holding her hands out and Joshua slowly reached out and took her small delicate hand in his. Suddenly Asha felt something strange about his hand. It felt like she was holding a paw. It was larger than she expected with long hard nails and a furry palm.  
  
"What are you Joshua?" Asha breathed in amazement and Joshua looked upset as he stared at the ground embarrassed. He knew she wouldn't understand about him, he had wanted so much for her to be his friend and now he had ruined everything.  
  
"Dog.man.freak," he said trying to pull his hand away but Asha held onto it tightly feeling connected with her faceless protector. They were the same.in a way.  
  
"No, you're a friend," Asha said decidedly with a knowing smile and Joshua smiled back at her.  
  
"Friend?" he repeated and Asha nodded her head still smiling brightly.  
  
"Yes, my friend," Asha told him and Joshua was so happy that he felt like flying.  
"So this blindness is only temporary?" Logan asked for the fifth time and Dr. Carr laughed condescendingly from the other end of the phone. Logan was beside himself with worry but Dr. Carr didn't sound worried at all.  
  
"Some people go into shock when a terrible event has happened," Dr. Carr explained to him again and Logan began tapping the table with his fingers. Max and Alec were watching him impatiently and they shared a glance.  
  
"So she'll be fine?" Logan asked needing Dr. Carr to repeat the news again.  
  
"It could take a few weeks, a few years, its hard to tell, but I'm sure it won't be permanent," Dr. Carr repeated what he had told Logan only a few moments before and Logan sighed with relief.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Carr," he breathed into the phone. And Max smiled comfortingly at Logan who returned her smile. Alec felt a rush of relief run through him as he realised that Asha would be fine. Why am I so worried about her? He thought to himself wondering why his heart had been beating so fast when he thought something was horribly wrong with Asha. She's just another girl, he told himself nearly laughing at as his stupidity before he thought of another question that shocked him to the very core of his being, was Asha just another girl or was she something more?  
  
"No problem, the tests should be back in a week, so I'll get back to you then," Dr. Carr assured him and Logan transferred the phone to his other hand.  
  
"All right then, bye," Logan said into the phone as he hung it up then turned to Max and Alec who had basically put together what had happened by eavesdropping. Max locked eyes with Logan and he ran forward to hug her when Alec stepped in front of him, separating Logan from Max, Alec's eyes looking deep into Logan's warningly. Alec didn't have to say a word as Logan remembered that Alec wasn't the only thing keeping him and Max apart. There was the problem of the virus. Max seemed to realise the same thing as she turned on her heel and left the room, tears shining in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"I can't take this anymore," Max, cried out in anger, feeling angry at herself, at Logan, at Alec, at everyone in the whole entire world.  
Max kept running until she couldn't see where she was going because her tears clouded her vision. It was hopeless. She hated not being able to touch him; she hated herself for being so unlucky. Max didn't know where she had run to, and she just sank to the ground pulling her legs to her chest and crying into her knees. She had never cried in front of anyone, not Logan, not Alec, and all the frustration and anger that she had been keeping bottled inside her over the years poured out like a waterfall in her tears. She heard footsteps behind her then Max felt warm arms surround her in a motherly way and Max brought her head to her saviour's shoulder and cried until she felt she couldn't cry anymore while her saviour rocked her gently.  
  
"Boo, what's wrong?" Original Cindy asked stroking her best friends hair and Max tried to hold back her sobs.  
  
"Cindy, I hate it, I hate being me, I hate having the virus, I hate not being able to touch him, sometimes I think it would be better if I were dead," Max sobbed into Original Cindy's arms and Cindy shook her head.  
  
"Oh boo, you know that wouldn't be right," Cindy told her condescendingly and Max pulled away from her angrily.  
  
"But there is no point to living if we can't be together," Max pointed out stubbornly and Cindy pulled Max to her again.  
  
"Did you ever think that you weren't the only one who felt this way? Logan would be feeling exactly the same way, he needs you to be strong for him so he can be strong for you," Cindy tried to reason with Max who ground her eyes with her fist to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Its so hard Cindy," Max whispered feeling so alone and vulnerable and Cindy let out a small laugh.  
  
"Who said it was going to be easy?" Cindy asked her and Max pursed her lips as she thought.  
  
"I don't know, I just wanted to be normal, have a normal boyfriend, have a normal life, it's easy for everyone else, why can't it be easy for me?" Max asked softly and Cindy turned Max so that they were staring straight at each other and Max had to stare Cindy straight in the eyes.  
  
"Because you are special boo, I know it and Logan knows it, I also know that with all this Asha business, Logan is gonna need you beside him more than ever," Cindy reminded Max who looked down at the ground knowing what Cindy said was true. Max couldn't believe she was going to bail on Logan when he needed her the most. But she had just been so confused lately, she hadn't been thinking straight, thank goodness she had Original Cindy.  
  
"I guess your right," Max admitted bashfully and Cindy winked at Max.  
  
"I am right boo, Original Cindy is always right, now go to him," Cindy commanded like a queen waving her hands around grandly and Max gave her a small smile.  
  
"All right," Max agreed standing up walking back the way she came but she stopped when Original Cindy called her.  
  
"Boo, wipe your face first, don't want him seeing you looking like that," Cindy hinted and Max caught the apron Cindy threw at her and wiped her face dry of tears.  
  
"Thanks Cindy," she said then she threw the apron back then began running back to Asha' room.  
When Max ran from the room Logan took a few steps after her.  
  
"Max!" he called out to her getting ready to follow her when Alec put a hand in Logan's chest.  
  
"Let her go Logan," Alec advised wisely and Logan's eyes flashed angrily at Alec.  
  
"But she needs me," he said trying to push past Alec but Alec moved in his way holding his hands up to Logan's chest stopping him from going anywhere.  
  
"She needs time alone too, she needs to sort things out," Alec said and Logan narrowed his eyes at Alec suspiciously.  
  
"Like her feelings for you maybe?" Logan hissed at him, his voice full of venom and Alec shook his head sadly.  
  
"Why are you so obsessed with me and Max? Max is my sister, sure she's hotter than most but she's still my sister, I'm her brother, that's the way it has been and that's the way it will always be," Alec assured Logan wondering how such an intelligent guy could be so thick when it came to females. Sure Alec had troubles keeping a relationship with a girl but Max's feelings were like a book, so easy to read, all you had to do was look into her eyes to see who she truly loved.  
  
"What's wrong with her then?" Logan demanded giving up on trying to get past Alec knowing Alec was far too strong for him to push out of the way.  
  
"It hasn't been hard only on you, think about Max for a moment, paranoid with fear that the next time she touches you, you could die, don't you know how its tearing her apart? She's scared Logan, scared of loosing you," Alec pointed out bluntly and Logan was silent for a few moments shocked at what Alec had said.  
  
"I never thought about that," he confessed looked down at his hands as he rubbed them together.  
  
"You gotta help her through it, be there for her, without smothering her," Alec encouraged Logan patting Logan on the back and Logan looked up at Alec thankfully while Alec was almost laughing at himself. You're one to talk about being there for her, you let Rachel down, you cost Rachel her life, he told himself harshly before trying to shake those thoughts from his head. He didn't know why all these memories were coming back to him; he thought that he had hidden them away in the deep recesses of his mind. He didn't want to think about her, not now, not ever, it was just too hard. Logan stared hard at Alec, for once feeling a small connection to the transgenic.  
  
"When did you get so wise?" Logan asked Alec sarcastically and the two men laughed together both for the first time feeling a closeness between them they had never felt before. They had both lost women who were very special to them, the only difference was Logan could still get Max back if only they could find the antidote to the virus. For Alec.was there hope that he would love again? Alec didn't want to find out, he didn't want to have to face the pain of loving again, after all that he'd been through, he didn't want to risk another chance of heartbreak. 


	3. Revelations

Chapter 3 - Revelations  
  
A.N. Okay I put a made up last name for Asha until I get the real one. J  
  
"Joshua paints," Joshua said to Asha proudly and Asha sighed wistfully her head resting in the fluffy white pillow behind her.  
  
"One day I'd like to see them, if I ever see again," she said darkly and Joshua grunted.  
  
"You will," a voice informed her surely and Asha sat up and looked from side to side.  
  
"Logan is that you?" she asked and Logan walked into the room to sit by Asha's bed.  
  
"Yeah, I just got off the phone with Dr. Carr, he assures me you'll be able to see again," Logan told her excitedly and Asha squealed with delight and reached out her arms to hug Logan and he guided her so that they could share a hug. Alec stood watching and hated feeling the stab of jealousy run through him as Asha hugged Logan. She loved him. It was obvious to Alec, that she loved Logan, he'd known it from the first moment he had seen them together.  
  
"That's great," Asha said happily then she looked around feeling that her happiness wasn't exactly complete as she asked guardedly, "Where's Alec?"  
  
"I'm here," Alec replied quickly and Logan gave him a penetrating stare as he looked from Alec back to Asha who had looked in the direction of Alec's voice smiling gently and Alec said to her a little unnerved by the look he was getting from Logan, "you should be able to see soon so you can see Joshua's paintings, they are really good."  
  
"Until then you stay with us," another voice interrupted the conversation and Asha knew who it was without having to ask.  
  
"But Max.I have to get home," Asha protested trying to sit up and manoeuvre her way out of bed but Logan pushed her back down gently.  
  
"I agree with Max on this one, you need to stay with us until your better," Alec spoke up before he could help himself. For some strange reason he didn't want her to leave. Probably because I'm worried about her, because she can't see anything, Alec told himself adamantly.  
  
"Thanks for all the help Alec," Asha said sarcastically in his direction and she could practically see him smirk, she knew him that well that she could predict his actions. She had only met him a few times but she felt that she knew him, probably better than she knew anyone else, even herself.  
  
"No problem, call on me anytime, and I mean anytime," Alec flirted with her shamelessly and Max rolled her eyes. Whenever Alec was uncomfortable he reverted to the one personality he felt safe with, the sleazy Alec, and Max suddenly smiled cheekily. Alec only reverted to the sleaze when something was unnerving him and Max knew it couldn't have been her or Logan or Joshua because they were around him all the time. That left Asha. Max licked her lips. She wasn't about to let Alec get away with flirting and not saying anything about it.  
  
"Alec we're here to make her better not make her sick," Max commented slyly and Logan burst out laughing as did Max.  
  
Asha let out a gurgle of laughter at Alec's expense. She could just imagine Alec looking all offended as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Max for daring to try and damage his suave reputation.  
  
"Not funny Maxie," Alec taunted her, knowing how much she despised the little pet name he had made for her and Max glowered at him.  
  
Asha listened to their playful bantering for a second then realised Logan wasn't saying anything. She could almost hear what Logan was thinking and Asha reached up her hand knowing that Logan would grab it which he did.  
  
"Logan it wasn't your fault, I made the choice to come down here, even if you had told me not to I still would have come," Asha said and Logan looked surprised that she had known what he was thinking about.  
  
"I know but." Logan said his voiced heavy with sorrow and Asha squeezed his hand.  
  
"No buts, you know me, I'm an impulsive brat, Asha Barlow-Sandeman that's me," Asha said wryly not paying attention to what she said and Max and Alec fell silent as Logan stared at Asha. Max took a step forward towards Asha but Alec pulled her back.  
  
"What did you say your last name was?" Logan asked her in a voice Asha didn't recognise and Asha frowned licking her lips nervously. She shouldn't have said that, she knew what they were thinking. They knew about father, and she had just blabbed out vital information about him and her, she had to pretend she didn't know what they were talking about.  
  
"Barlow-Sandeman, why?" Asha replied slowly trying to act like she didn't know what they were on to while inside she was panicking and Logan blinked slowly looking at Max and they both swallowed slowly.  
  
"I thought your last name was Barlow," he said quickly and Asha shook her head.  
  
"No that's my mothers maiden name my full name is BArlow-Sandeman," Asha corrected Logan bowing her head and Logan looked at Max who pushed Alec out of the way so that she could speak freely with Asha.  
  
"Do you have a brother?" Max demanded and Asha nodded reluctantly.  
  
"I had two, but one's dead and the other is out in the big wide world somewhere, my father and I lost contact with him," she said briefly and Max stiffened in disbelief. It couldn't be, it couldn't be, Max kept repeating in her head.  
  
"What is your brothers name?" Alec asked sensing Max was at a loss for words and Asha smiled gently not wanting to lie about her brother's name. She didn't care if they knew who her brother was, but her father.she had to protect him.  
  
"Ames," she said fondly and Max swayed on her feet causing Alec to reach over and steady her with his hand.  
  
"Oh God," Max breathed as her and Logan locked eyes. Could this be it? Had they finally discovered Sandeman? That meant the cure was only a little while away. He would be able to touch Max!  
  
"What?" Asha asked interrupting the moment and Logan squeezed on Asha's hand.  
  
"Did you know your father created the transgenics?" Logan asked softly and Asha froze. Oh no, they know about my father, I can't let them know the rest they would never forgive me if they knew what I had done for my father, Asha panicked inside her head as she tried to think of a explanation. She should never have told them about her family. That had been her first rule, never talk about her family. It was in moments like these that she remembered why she had that rule.  
  
"He created them? He only told me that he worked at Manticore," Asha said innocently but Alec sensed something shady about her words, however he decided to let it pass.  
  
"Asha; Sandeman created Manticore, he created the first transgenics, Joshua, all of them, and then he moved onto transgenics like us," Max said stepping closer to Asha's bed. Max couldn't believe they were so close. Finally they would be able to find Sandeman and find the cure to the virus.  
  
"All I knew was that he worked for Manticore, how can you be sure that my father created Manticore?" Asha asked defensively and no one spoke.  
  
"Can you be sure he didn't?" Logan asked softly and Asha shrugged her shoulders figuring it would be easier if she didn't speak. She didn't want to make another mistake.  
  
"You knew he was from Manticore," Max asked suddenly getting all suspicious.  
  
"Yes, he told me a little while after I met Logan," Asha said truthfully. He had told her the truth after she had told him about Logan, and Asha had hated him for weeks afterwards.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Max demanded and Asha was glad she couldn't see Max or Logan's face. It made it so much easier to lie to them because she knew that she had to.  
  
"Because.look I knew my father was a scientist involved in DNA genetics, I knew he worked for Manticore, I never knew he was Manticore, when Max returned I just figured it probably didn't matter because Manticore was gone," Asha covered up quickly and Max shook her head not quite believing what Asha was saying.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us who your father was?" Max asked and Asha began to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"What do you want with my father?" Asha asked defensively and Max knelt beside Asha's bed.  
  
"He knows the cure to the virus," Max said excitedly and Asha shook her head.  
  
"He hasn't told me anything about it, I asked him when we first found out about the virus," Asha confessed and Max looked over at Logan, disappointed.  
  
"Well can we go ask him?" Logan asked quickly and Asha buried her head in her pillow.  
  
"We can't," she said softly and Logan frowned at her.  
  
"Why not?" he asked. He couldn't believe she was saying that they wouldn't be able to see him.  
  
"I swore to him that I would never tell anyone where he lived, I would never do anything to risk his life, so many people want him dead, it's the only way to ensure that he is kept safe," Asha tried to explain and Max took a deep breath.  
  
"But Asha, he could cure the virus, Logan and I." Max said looking over at Logan as her sentence faded away and Asha felt like she was being torn apart. She wanted so much to help her friends but she had sworn to her father, she could not betray her own family, her own flesh and blood.  
  
"I'm sorry Max," Asha said and Max went through a rush of emotions before she exploded.  
  
"You selfish bitch!" Max screamed at her and Asha winced at the hatred she heard in the words. She didn't blame Max for being so mad at her but it still hurt.  
  
"Max, I." Asha tried to calm her down but Max had already stormed from the room, so furious that Alec thought she would kill the next person she came across or at least give them a good old fashioned beating.  
  
"Asha, after all we've done you won't help us?" Logan asked, the devastation in his voice paining Asha to hear and Asha let out a deep breath.  
  
"Logan I can't." Asha whispered apologetically reaching out for Logan but he had dropped her hand like a hot potato and Asha couldn't feel him beside her. After a few seconds she heard her door slam shut and Asha winced. Asha turned her head into her pillow and started to cry. She felt warm arms surround her and smelt the familiar smell of Alec's aftershave.  
  
"They're gone aren't they?" she asked through her sobs and Alec stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Yeah," he said softly and Asha pulled away from him slightly.  
  
"Do you hate me too then?" Asha asked him and Alec pulled her back towards him so that she could continue crying on his broad chest. Her arms automatically clung to him and Alec held her tenderly in his arms, a hurricane of emotions flowing through him. He wanted to take her hurt away so badly that his chest was hurting, he hated seeing her cry.  
  
"No, I couldn't hate you Asha," Alec whispered kissing the top of her head softly and Asha just continued to cry knowing she had lost the only true friend that she had ever had.  
  
A.N. sorry it was short but it was an important part to add in just by itself. 


	4. Forgive and Forget?

Chapter 4 - Forgive and Forget?  
  
Two weeks passed slowly for Asha. The first week she spent feeling sorry for herself in her room, eating little, speaking little, her heart was weighed with regret and sorrow. In all that time Max and Logan refused to come near her room both avoiding her and each other. Alec and Joshua brought Asha her meals and Original Cindy came to help her bathe and change her clothes. Alec came to see her every day trying to inspire her to get up and do something but Asha remained in bed for the entire first week. On the Monday of the second week Alec strode into Asha's room his face firm, he looked like a man with a mission. He walked to her bed while Asha lay there breathing softly staring blankly up at the ceiling. She had no idea how good she looked to Alec. Cindy had just taken Asha for a bath so Asha's hair was wet and messy, a look that Asha could pull off. Alec stared down at her admiringly for a few moments before Asha groaned.  
  
"What?" she asked him tiredly and Alec crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"You are getting up today Asha," he informed her determinedly and Asha shook her head.  
  
"No, I don't want to go anywhere," Asha said sulkily but Alec was unwavering in his resolve to remain firm with her. He was going to get Asha up and out of bed if it took all day and night.  
  
"Stop behaving like a spoiled brat," Alec told her nastily and Asha rose to the bait.  
  
"Oh you're one to talk," she fired back at him rudely not being in the mood for Alec's teasing.  
  
"Get up Asha," Alec said, this time more firmly and Asha folded her arms under her chest.  
  
"Make me," she taunted him and Alec smirked and shrugged his shoulders resignedly.  
  
"That can be arranged," he told her leaning over her and he pulled the covers off her slim body unashamedly while Asha screamed in protest horrified that Alec had actually done such a thing. Alec then reached over and gathered Asha up into his arms while she struggled half-heartedly then he picked her up and she protested again as she reached up to entwine her arms around his neck, afraid that she would fall.  
  
"Alec put me down or I'll start spreading the rumour that you keep more girls out of bed than you do in them," Asha threatened him and Alec had to laugh at her wry attempt at blackmailing him. He didn't care what anyone else thought about him, he never did and he knew he sure as hell never would.  
  
"I'm shaking in my little bunny boots," he said mockingly and Asha grunted with frustration as Alec began walking.  
  
"Alec put me down!" Asha demanded but Alec didn't stop walking.  
  
"Didn't you hear me Alec? I said put me down!" Asha said tugging on Alec's neck but he didn't even react as he jumped Asha up and down in her arms just to spite her.  
  
"I heard what you said princess but it just ain't happening," he goaded her teasingly and Asha pouted with frustration. Alec didn't say anymore to her he just kept on walking and Asha had decided to give him the silent treatment, something that amused Alec immensely. He finally stopped walking and Asha tried not to seem as intrigued as she felt wondering where Alec had taken her. She could hear the sounds of soft sobbing, moaning, creaking and soft words of comfort.  
  
"You are going to help out around here, its time you earned your keep," Alec told her and Asha's mouth dropped open, not quite comprehending what Alec was saying.  
  
"Earned my keep?" Asha repeated and she waited as Alec settled her down into a chair.  
  
"Asha, do you honestly think we have enough money to feed every transgenic and pay for their hospital treatments? We can barely afford to keep all of us fed and clothed, and our population is growing, can you hear the sound of babies crying? Its because we haven't got enough milk to feed them, we need your help Asha, if you can help in anyway then we need it," Alec impressed upon Asha who bowed her head. She had never even thought about the life that the transgenics lived. It had never even crossed her mind, yet now here she was right in the middle of it and she was thinking only about herself.  
  
"I trained as a nurse for a year before joining S1W," Asha said slowly and Alec smiled sensing that Asha felt that she wanted to help them out. This was what he had hoped Asha would react like and he smiled as Asha began nodding her head slowly.  
  
"Perfect, some transgenics become ill, it has something to do with their DNA make up, they need medicine but until they can get it we keep them in our sick bay, from now on you will come here everyday to help out," Alec commanded and he expected at least a small argument but Asha continued to nod her head.  
  
"Okay, but will you come with me everyday?" she asked looking up shyly in Alec's direction and Alec reached over and took Asha's hand in his patting it comfortingly.  
  
"Yes, but Joshua is here as well so you won't need me so much," Alec reminded her and Asha heard Joshua panting and his heavy footsteps as he raced towards them.  
  
"I'll always need you near me Alec," Asha said softly and Alec blinked twice to be sure he had heard her right, he was about to talk to her but Joshua was already into the conversation.  
  
"Pretty Ash come meet Joshua's babies," Joshua said pulling Asha's hand from Alec's and Asha pulled back not wanting to leave Alec.  
  
"But Alec and I." Asha said then she stopped struggling and looked around before saying, "he's gone hasn't he?"  
  
"Alec gone, come back later," Joshua assured her then tugged on her hand again, "come."  
For the rest of the week Asha took great pride and satisfaction in caring for her patients. They were mostly children or babies too young to care for themselves. Their mothers, young transgenics had come to Terminal City to give birth then they left their babies and disappeared into the night leaving the children orphans. Asha even began to have some favourites of the children, a group of five friends, orphans who were lead by Hawk, a half bird half transgenic, ten years of age a product of one of the very first breeding programmes between a transgenic like Joshua and a normal transgenic male, an X-6. On his head instead of hair there was a plume of feathers and his legs were close to being the claws of a bird. His face was very handsome and when he smiled dimples appeared on his cheeks. The most amazing thing about him was that on his back were two graceful wings, however Hawk did not know how to use them. His second in command, a transgenic one year younger than himself was called Snow, named so because of her strange white skin and soft white hair. She had bright blue eyes though, of course Asha had never seen them, Joshua would describe them so vividly that Asha felt she really could see them. Snow was transgenic and transgenic, the product of an X-6 male and a transgenic female like Marro, who had perfect blood and passed the blood onto Snow. Then there were the twins, seven years old and both were bundles of mischief. Their parents had been an X-5 female and normal man who, once having found out that the girl he had married was a transgenic, kicked her, and their three month old children out onto the street. The twins were cute little things, blonde haired, hazel-eyed, one boy and one girl. They were very close to each other, and both were very quick with the slight of hand, the boy was called, Spider, well known for his long fingers adept in pick pocketing and the girl was called Siren, as she used her beauty to con people. The youngest of the five, Tiny, was the daughter of an X-7 from the latest breeding programme used at Manticore, the X-7 however had been much too young to survive the birth process and had died giving birth to Tiny who was premature, thus the name Tiny.  
  
Those five children made an adoring fan club, worshipping the very ground Asha stumbled across. They were very fond of Alec as well, seeing him as a big brother figure who would play with them and rough them up a bit, he was their god and Asha was his 'girlfriend' according to the group, something that Asha and Alec didn't try to deny and didn't really want to. Asha and Alec grew closer to each other, spending so much time together taking care of the kids that Asha sometimes felt a connection with him. She had never imagined that she would fall for Alec. Meanwhile Alec felt himself getting reacquainted with feelings that he thought had long since left him. Suddenly he was shy and bashful in Asha's presence, she made him want to be better than he was, she made him want to change. Max and Logan still never came by but Asha soon was able to put it out of her memory having too much to do without worrying about them, although at night she fretted for hours. Asha feared the day when Logan and Max would discover the truth about her and then they would hate her forever, and Alec would too.  
Logan sat in his office at his desk staring at his photo of Max. He had been sitting there doing nothing for the passed two weeks. There was nothing he could do now. They had a way to find out where Sandeman was, they just couldn't get to him. It was hopeless. He was startled from his reverie by the phone ringing and he picked up the receiver and pulled it to his ear.  
  
"Logan Cale speaking," he said dully wondering who would be calling him.  
  
"Logan, I have some interesting news," Dr. Carr's voice said on the other end of the line and Logan sat up interested.  
  
"Shoot," he encouraged Dr. Carr who was breathless with excitement.  
  
"It's about Asha," Dr. Carr said and Logan couldn't help but stiffen at her name. He felt guilty for not going to see her. It wasn't her fault that she was protecting her family, but in protecting Sandeman she was ruining Logan and Max's hopes of a life together.  
  
"What about her?" Logan asked tightly and Dr. Carr paused dramatically.  
  
"She's a transgenic," he announced and Logan nearly dropped the phone as he leaned forward.  
  
"What?" Logan asked needing confirmation.  
  
"She's a transgenic, I tested her blood and found differences in her blood to normal blood so I tested it against Max's blood.it isn't exactly the same but it is so very close, I even thought it may have been some sort of trick so I tried it against Alec's blood but I got the same result, Asha's some sort of transgenic," Dr. Carr explained and Logan eyes turned cold. She had lied to him again, he couldn't believe how little he knew Asha. Didn't she even care about their friendship? She was the one person he thought he really knew in this world full of lies, but he was wrong.  
  
"I see," Logan said and Dr. Carr was silent wondering why Logan wasn't more excited.  
  
"That means, her eyesight will be returning in a few more days she has amazing regenerative skills, in normal people it would have taken weeks, maybe even years but for someone as advanced as Asha, it will only take about two more days, a week at the most," Dr. Carr assured Logan who nodded his head absently.  
  
"That's great," he mumbled unenthusiastically.  
  
"Call me if there are any problems," Dr. Carr said concern evident in his voice.  
  
"I will, thank you for calling and letting me know," Logan replied putting down the phone then stalking from his office in the direction of Asha's room.  
Asha was doing her stretches to keep in shape and so she was standing up, with her body bent over as she tried to touch her chest to her legs. Come on, head to knees, you can do it, she thought encouragingly straining to achieve her goal as sweat poured from her face. He hair was hanging over her face leaving the back of her neck bare facing the entrance to her room. Logan came to her door and his eyes searched her neck for a barcode but to his surprise he couldn't find one. He briefly wondered what else she had been lying to him about.  
  
"Where's your barcode Asha?" Logan sneered at her and Asha froze her movements then stood up straight slowly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked nervously reaching for her towel and wiping her face.  
  
"When are you going to stop lying to us Asha? We trusted you, I trusted you," Logan said his voice thick with disgust and Asha winced at the contempt she heard in his voice.  
  
"Logan." she breathed as she sat down on her bed, her legs turning to jelly.  
  
"I thought I knew you, now I know I don't know you at all, why didn't you tell us you were a transgenic? " Logan demanded and Asha bowed her head. He had discovered her secret. There was no turning back now. She had to tell him the truth.  
  
"Logan.please, I thought of you as my brother, please don't hate me; my real brother Ames.he worked with father and I, we assisted father in his research, sometimes we let him test things on us, strength enhancers, brain enhancers and stuff like that, for some reason we knew the changes wouldn't harm us, and they didn't because we were descendants of a cult, the Familiars. We reacted to whatever father injected us with, that why Ames is somewhat stronger than his Familiar counterparts. When Ames found out we were descendants of a cult and we were the evolved form of humans he became dissatisfied with father and his 'fake' genetics and joined the cult; in a few weeks the brother I had known and loved was replaced by Ames White, a cold-hearted monster. Before the cult, my brother was a good man, he was a totally different person, but the cult changed him, so father had the idea to inject one of his transgenics with the power to get rid of the cult once and for all, this transgenic would be the next level of evolution that the cult had yet to reach; he chose X5-452, Max, as the chosen one; I injected it into her when she had been returned to Manticore it would react when she was bitten by a snake of the Familiars an event which father and I knew would happen one day because of her endless curiosity. She didn't recognise me when we were first introduced by you because she had been drugged earlier when I had injected her but I guess that's why she always felt so uncomfortable around me. When Max returned to you I suddenly felt so inadequate, I wanted to be what she was because I wanted you to love me like you did her, but because I was only injected with the DNA, my cult genes reacted with it differently, I'm not a transgenic, I'm not a Familiar, I'm something else," Asha confessed finally feeling a huge weight of burden come off her shoulders. Logan was standing there arms folded not quite understanding what she was saying.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked his voice cold and Asha pursed her lips knowing that she had lost Logan by the unforgiving look in his usually warm eyes.  
  
"I can call on the genes to assist me when I need them so I don't have the abilities all the time, father only got around to injecting me with cat DNA, the DNA that allows transgenics to heal quickly, and strength and mind enhancers," she admitted and Logan stared at her.  
  
"So what does the cat DNA do for you?" he asked sarcastically and Asha stood up.  
  
"This," she said softly as her eyes became sleek and dark green, her body toned up, her legs becoming chunkier as her nails grew longer and her face changed to resemble that of a cat. Logan stared at her in shock unprepared for what he saw and at his silence Asha smiled as she commented dryly, "Not exactly what I was expecting."  
  
"You've kept this secret from me since the moment we met, why didn't you just tell me about it all instead of lying about not knowing your father created the transgenics?" Logan asked her and Asha turned back to her normal self and collapsed onto the bed, her strength gone.  
  
"I was afraid you would react the way you are acting now, I wanted to tell you everything but father swore me to secrecy, I couldn't tell you, it was way too complicated," Asha pleaded for Logan to understand but Logan stared at the girl who had once been his trusted friend with a sadness in his heart. He could never trust her again.  
  
"And now it's way too late," he told her sadly walking from the room and Asha tried to feel her way to the door.  
  
"Logan.Logan!" she screamed after him tripping over a chair so that she fell to the floor still calling his name but Logan kept walking away from her not even turning back to see if she was okay. Asha pulled her knees to her chest and curled up into a ball crying on the floor of her room. 


	5. The End of Something Beautiful

Chapter 5 - The End of Something Beautiful  
  
Another two weeks passed the same as before, slowly and painfully. Asha didn't tell Alec about what Logan had discovered about her and Logan spoke to no one, not even Max. Max herself had buried herself in work, arranging the transgenic 'army', rostering guards, raids and so on. She did anything to keep her mind off Logan, not wanting to dwell on what could never be. Alec spent every spare moment he had with Asha. He had never really made the effort to get to know a girl, but now that he actually knew Asha he found her someone with a great personality and a contagious laugh, something he found very attractive, not to mention she was gorgeous. On the Saturday night of the second week Alec decided to surprise Asha with a special dinner in her room. He made sure that he escorted her to her room then sat her down at the table opposite her, just smiling at her as she gazed around curiously.  
  
"What did you cook me?" Asha asked sweetly and Alec reached over to tap her nose and Asha giggled.  
  
"Ah, that's a surprise my dear," Alec said in a posh English voice and Asha pouted at him folding her arms under her chest mockingly.  
  
"Spoilsport!" she grumbled cutely and Alec reached over to take her hand in his much to Asha's surprise. He had never done anything like that before. Sure he had taken her hand to lead her places but not like this. Asha blushed a little but tried to remain cool and collected. The last thing she wanted to do was look like a naive school girl in front of the experienced Alec. Alec gestured out of the door for Joshua to bring in the dinner that Alec had cooked himself. Joshua shuffled in winking at Alec as he put the tray on the table in front of the couple then he stood there grinning proudly, a white towel draped over his arm. Alec jerked his head towards the door but Joshua stared at him blankly.  
  
"What?" Joshua asked and Alec jerked his head towards the door and Joshua nodded in understanding.  
  
"Ahhh.Asha and Alec, get busy!" he said happily and Alec actually blushed as he pointed to the door.  
  
"Something like that, now get out," Alec said and Joshua edged towards the door then left giving Alec the thumbs up as he did so.  
  
"Was it you who taught him about 'getting busy'?" Asha asked Alec teasingly as she heard the door close, curious to see what Alec had cooked up for her. Whatever it was, it smelt delicious and she couldn't wait to try some.  
  
"Yeah, now I need to teach him appropriate moments to say it," Alec agreed laughing and Asha laughed with him still painfully aware of his hand covering hers.  
  
Alec pulled his hand away to serve the dinner and Asha tried not to look too disappointed as he did so. They ate their meal slowly, taking their time, as they talked and laughed about the kids in the hospital and Joshua's latest antics. They were both careful not to mention Logan and Max, and even now Asha didn't know what Alec thought about her not taking Max and Logan to see father. She didn't dare ask him because she didn't want to know his answer. When the dinner was over they fell silent and Alec reached over to recapture her hand possessively. Asha shivered with delight as Alec moved around her and leant over to kiss her neck lightly. Asha stood up and turned so that Alec could bring her into his arms and Asha tilted her head upwards waiting for Alec's lips to claim hers, she didn't have to wait long. Alec couldn't resist kissing her while her face was upturned towards him so innocently, and Asha let out a soft moan of pleasure as one of Alec arms encircled her waist and the other moved to gently caress her face. Alec manoeuvred Asha over to the bed, and so caught up in the moment Asha lay back on the bed as Alec crawled on top of her still kissing her. Suddenly Asha came to her senses. This wasn't how she wanted it to be. Asha wanted to be able to see the man that she was about to make love to. She didn't want it to happen like this, not like this. Asha pushed Alec off her and Alec fell beside her on the bed breathing hard.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her in a concerned voice and Asha gave a deep sigh.  
  
"I want our first time to be perfect, I want to be able to see you," Asha said and Alec leant over towards her and started caressing her face tenderly.  
  
"Asha it doesn't matter to me," he told her surely and Asha pushed his hands away knowing if she let him touch her like that she wouldn't be able to say no to him.  
  
"Well it matters to me," Asha said snappily and Alec pulled away from her sitting up so he could stare down at her frowning.  
  
"Why?" he asked and Asha sat up and searched blindly for Alec's hand which she found after a few tries.  
  
"Because I want you to see how much I care about you," Asha said her voice husky and Alec stared at Asha for a few moments. She cared about him. For the first time in his life someone cared about him. She knew what he was, she knew where he had been and still she cared.  
  
"I already know, I don't have to look into your eyes to see how much you care for me," Alec whispered and Asha bowed her head sorrowfully.  
  
"I want it to be perfect Alec," she said slowly and Alec pulled her hand to his lips tenderly.  
  
"It will be," he promised her but Asha pulled her hand away.  
  
"No it won't," she argued back and Alec narrowed his eyes at her as horrible thoughts came flooding into his mind.  
  
Sure she cared about him but did he care about her? Alec didn't want to break her heart but he knew that he would, it was inevitable, and somewhere along the road he was going to mess up and hurt Asha. He didn't want to do that, not to her, because.oh God. He loved her. He had grown to love her, but it was too dangerous for her to be with him. He needed to push her away from him so she wouldn't get hurt, he didn't want to love, he always let down the people he loved and he swore to himself he would not do that to Asha.  
  
"Are you sure you're not just pushing me away because you want someone else?" Alec asked coldly moving away from her and Asha cocked her head to the side confused at Alec's change in attitude.  
  
"Like who?" she asked in bewilderment and Alec pulled the remnants of his strength to continue pushing Asha away from him.  
  
"Logan," Alec said spitefully and Asha shook her head immediately.  
  
"Alec I just told you, I care for you very much," Asha said reaching out for Alec but he walked to the door and faced the door as he spoke his parting remark that chilled Asha to the bone.  
  
"Forget it Asha norms and trans don't mix, I keep telling Max that, now its time for me to follow my own advice, we could never be together," Alec told her then he opened the door and left closing the door softly behind him leaving Asha wondering exactly what she had done wrong. Was it because she wanted them to wait? Yes that must have been it, he hated her because she wasn't the kind of girl he was used to. The kind that would sleep with him at the drop of a hat. She was naive to think that he had changed from the arrogant jerk that she had known those few weeks ago. He didn't love her. But Asha couldn't help it if she loved him.  
  
Logan was pacing his office. It was Sunday and he had just talked to Alec who had told him shortly that Asha still hadn't regained her sight and Logan was beginning to get worried. It had been two weeks already, she should have been able to see already. He picked up the phone and called Dr. Carr's number.  
  
"Logan what's the problem?" Dr. Carr asked immediately when Logan identified who was calling.  
  
"It's Asha," Logan said simply and Dr. Carr heard the worry in his voice.  
  
"I'll be right over," Dr. Carr assured Logan and Logan put down the phone then wandered to the gate to await Dr. Carr's arrival.  
  
"Dr. Carr I thought you said her eyesight would return in a few days, it's been two weeks," Logan reminded Dr. Carr who sat at Logan's desk a perplexed look on his face. He had just examined Asha. Her wounds had all healed and as far as he could tell she should have been able to see weeks ago. Max was sitting in a chair in the corner, arms folded and eyes cold.  
  
"Physically there is nothing to incapacitate Asha's vision," Dr. Carr said rubbing his forehead tiredly and Logan frowned.  
  
"So what are you saying?" Logan asked confused and Dr. Carr shrugged.  
  
"Well my best guess is that something psychological is affecting Asha, making her not want to be able to see," Dr. Carr said simply and Logan raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What?" he asked not quite understanding and Dr. Carr tried to think of another way to put it.  
  
"Well maybe something has happened to Asha that makes her mind fear what she would see if she chose to see," Dr. Carr explained and Max finally moved for the first time since the conversation began.  
  
"What could possibly be affecting her so much that she doesn't want to open her eyes?" Max demanded standing up and Dr. Car looked over at her and shrugged.  
  
"I don't know, has anything happened lately? Anything to put stress on her?" Dr. Carr asked and Max and Logan shared a guilty glance that Dr. Carr observed at a loss for words.  
  
"Stupid question, well, Asha won't be able to see until she freely chooses to herself," Dr. Carr finished quickly and Logan shook Dr. Carr's hand respectfully.  
  
"Thanks," he said sincerely and Dr. Carr smiled.  
  
"No problem, anytime you need me just call," he reminded Logan who patted him on the back.  
  
"You're a true friend," he said and Dr. Carr smiled wider appreciating the compliment.  
  
In the side room both Alec and Asha had been listening to the conversation in the office not speaking to each other. They hadn't actually spoken to each other since yesterday and the disastrous dinner. Alec was feeling guilty but tried to ignore it by reverting to his old self while Asha seemed to disappear inside herself.  
  
"You heard what was said in there, what's going on with you? The Asha I used to know would have wanted to face the world head on, not hide behind an impairment," Alec finally spoke to Asha who looked up slowly.  
  
"You don't know what your talking about Alec," she replied stiltedly and Alec looked at her worriedly. She seemed so deflated, he heard no hope in her voice, just nothingness.  
  
"Don't I? I may not have known you very well before all this but I saw what you could do, what you did with the S1W all those times you risked your life without thinking of the consequences, where did that girl go?" Alec asked and Asha smiled ruefully as she pondered his question.  
  
"She was weighed down by guilt and regret," Asha said softly and Alec's thoughts immediately went to the one person he knew meant the world to Asha.  
  
"Logan," Alec said decidedly and Asha shook her head.  
  
"Yes.no.I don't know.Max," Asha finally decided and Alec took a step towards her not expecting that Max was why Asha hadn't wanted to see.  
  
"What about Max?" Alec asked and Asha smirked cynically.  
  
"I feel so guilty, father told me never to reveal who he was and where he lived to anyone, not even the transgenics, and here we are, I know he has the cure but I can't help Max because it would be disobeying my father," Asha said dejectedly and the old jealousy in Alec began to fire up. Suspicions that had been lurking in the back of his mind began to surface, taunting him, telling him that he was second choice for Asha because she couldn't have Logan.  
  
"Are you sure it's not more like you don't want to help Max? Then you could have Logan for yourself," Alec interjected snidely and Asha lashed out and happened to score a hit square across Alec's jaw with a strength that Alec hadn't been expecting and he had to stumbled back a few steps into a wall from the force of the blow. Asha seemed positively furious with rage at his lewd suggestion.  
  
"How dare you? I would never even think about doing that, that's a horrible thing to say," Asha growled at him and Alec lifted a hand to rub his sore jaw.  
  
"Well you're doing it by protecting the person who has abandoned you," Alec said and Asha shook her head.  
  
"He didn't abandon me," she said and Alec laughed harshly.  
  
"He abandoned all of us," Alec told her shortly and Asha moved away from him.  
  
"I could never go against his wishes," Asha said after a few minutes and Alec frowned at her.  
  
"Why not?" he asked in wonder and Asha pressed a hand to her mouth.  
  
"He's my father Alec, its not right," Asha reminded Alec whose frustration was at its peak.  
  
"Well then open your eyes so you can see us die right before you because that's what's going to happen if you don't help us," Alec threatened and Asha bowed her head remorsefully.  
  
"I don't want to open my eyes, I don't want to see the disappointment in Max and Logan's eyes, I don't want to see your pity because you imagine me in love with a man who's been more like a brother to me than anything else, I don't love him, I love." Asha wanted to tell him. She wanted to say his name and confess to him all that she felt. But she couldn't. Not when she knew for a fact he didn't feel the same way. Alec looked at Asha and was glad she couldn't see how hard it was for him to act indifferent towards her. All he wanted to do was to pull her close to him and take away her pain but he didn't want to risk hurting her.  
  
"Asha, Max and Logan could never be disappointed in you, they.no.we are all your friends, in our eyes you won't see anything but love," Alec said in a soft voice and Asha turned from him.  
  
"I wish I could believe you," Asha said wistfully and Alec shook his head. Why wouldn't she believe him? Had she been hurt so many times she couldn't believe a word anyone said to her? Perhaps they weren't so different after all.  
  
"Well believe what you want, you will anyway," Alec said standing up and moving to the door and Asha looked in his direction her face wryly amused.  
  
"It sounds like you think I'm stubborn," she said smiling and Alec shook his head at her.  
  
"If you could see my face you'd know," Alec said snidely and Asha was crushed.  
  
"Don't go all high and mighty on me, not you Alec, you stood by me through all this, please be there for me," Asha pleaded and Alec stared down at her cute upturned face that was looking for a friend in this new world.  
  
"I'm not turning against you, I'm turning human, you should try it sometime," Alec told her then he strode from the room leaving Asha to sit curled up in the chair feeling sorry for herself. 


	6. The Awakening

Chapter 6 - The Awakening  
  
Asha woke up from her afternoon nap to the sound of her alarm clock beeping knowing it was about 8:00pm, which was when her shift started at the hospital. Asha had taken to sleeping with the lights on because they hadn't bothered her before but when Asha opened her eyes she had to squint. Why are the lights so bright? She wondered hazily before her mind realised what had happened.  
  
"No," she whispered desperately. She could see! That meant she would have to see the disappointed faces of the only friends she had ever known. Asha felt tears threatening to pour down her face. She didn't want to see. Not now when everyone was so mad at her. She was startled from her thoughts of self pity when a creature burst into her room and Asha could only guess that it was the mysterious Joshua who had been taking care of her these weeks past. Even though she had been expecting what he looked like, to actually see him was still shocking. But not in a bad way, Asha actually found him kinda cute and she smiled at him glad that she could finally see the one who had been her closest friend through all the hard times.  
  
"Pretty Ash awake," Joshua announced shuffling into the room towards the window to open them up and let the cool breeze in. The night sky looked all the more beautiful to Asha now that she could actually see it all, the stars shining brightly above them and the full moon looking like a huge platter in the sky. Asha truly appreciated it this time.  
  
"Wow!" Asha breathed still staring at Joshua in wonder and he turned around surprised and looked around him in confusion wondering what Asha was so amazed at.  
  
"What?" he asked gruffly and Asha laughed with pleasure at the cute face he made when he was confused.  
  
"I can see you, I'm seeing you for the first time," Asha told him and Joshua stared at her in amazement and Asha beamed at him.  
  
"Pretty Ash can see?" Joshua asked happily and when Asha nodded he looked down at himself, self consciously and asked softly, "Ash not scared is she?"  
  
"No, I could never be scared of you, come on lets go see our kids," Asha said getting out of her bed and taking Joshua's hand.  
  
As they exited her room Asha had her first look at the inside of Terminal City. It wasn't what she expected at all. Instead of the armies of transgenics she had expected to see she saw frightened men and women who were huddled together talking and whispering. Some were smiling weakly but most looked plain afraid or resentful. It was dark in Terminal City and the transgenics looked malnourished and Asha remembered Alec telling her that they barely had enough to feed everyone. This is horrible, Asha thought to herself feeling pity for them, I had no idea that they were being forced to live like this. As Asha neared the little orphanage her little group ran out to greet her and Asha saw them for the first time. They were exactly as Joshua had described them and Asha couldn't resist bundling all of them to her in a huge hug that they returned eagerly.  
  
"You can see?" Siren asked cutely and Asha looked down at her and tapped her under the chin unable to resist the innocent eyes that fluttered up at her.  
  
"I sure can," Asha assured them and they exchanged glances with each other then Hawk stepped forward being the obvious spokesperson for the group. He looked a little uncomfortable and Asha knelt down so that she was on his eye level.  
  
"You're not shocked by what we look like?" he asked slowly and Asha smiled affectionately shaking her head.  
  
"Of course not, I would love you all no matter what you look like," Asha assured them looking at each of them and she bundled Hawk to her chest.  
  
"We love you too Asha," Snow ventured to say and Asha reached out to caress Snow's white head then she looked around and counted the group noticing one was missing.  
  
"Where's Tiny?" Asha asked afraid for the little one and Spider looked down at his scuffed shoes while the others all looked away.  
  
"She got sick again, I think she has the flu this time, that's what Cindy says," Spider said and Asha gasped in shock.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Asha said hurrying to the sick room with Joshua and her gang close behind her.  
  
Inside the sick room Asha spied her little Tiny in a bed breathing with much difficulty and as Asha approached she sneezed. Her little nose was so red and her face was pale and very thin. Cindy came closer to Asha thinking Asha still couldn't see to explain what was happening.  
  
"Tiny is ill," Cindy said and Asha looked at her and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I can see that," Asha said fluttering her eyes at Cindy who looked at her in surprise then turned to Joshua who confirmed it with a nod. Cindy smiled indulgently. Well its about time, Cindy thought to herself wondering how Max and Logan would take the news.  
  
Asha sat on the bed beside Tiny and gathered the small child up in her arms. Tiny awoke and looked up at Asha then reached her small arms up around Asha's neck to hug her.  
  
"I hoped you would come, I dreamed you would be here when I woke up," Tiny whispered timidly clinging to Asha like a little monkey and Cindy shook her head feeling it a damn shame that such a sweet little girl was so sickly all the time.  
  
"Its down right unfair that she catches every bug, virus and disease going around," Cindy said shaking her head then she heard one of her other patients coughing and she quickly went to see what she could do to ease their pain.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Asha asked and Tiny coughed a little and followed it by a sneeze.  
  
"I'm okay now that you are here," Tiny assured Asha but Asha felt tears pricking at her eyelids again. Her poor little babies. All of them were stick thin, their faces dirty and their eyes wide from lack of food. Their clothes were tatty and Asha couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed before how hard life in Terminal City was on the children. Asha took a deep breath then pulled away from Tiny and brushed hair off the little girl's forehead.  
  
"I am going to go out and buy you some medicine darling," Asha said and Tiny looked a little fearful at Asha leaving her and Asha pulled forward Snow who had been like a mother figure to all the little group saying, "Snow will look after you while I'm gone."  
  
Tiny looked satisfied with that and Asha stood up brushing back her hair that had fallen across her eyes then she strode to her bedroom gesturing for Spider and Siren to come with her. She couldn't believe that they lived in such shoddy conditions and here was Asha with a full bank account just waiting to be spent on a good cause. Asha decided then and there that she would do all that she could for them. She was going to buy them medicine, food, clothes and her number one priority was going to see her father and demanding that he give her the cure to the virus that she knew he must have perfected by now. Asha dressed hurriedly and outside her door she found Joshua waiting for her along with Siren and Spider.  
  
"Where are you going?" Joshua asked surveying Asha's clothes and Asha shrugged on her black jacket then took Spider and Siren's hands in her own.  
  
"I'm going to see father," she said simply walking out of the building taking Spider and Siren with her and Joshua's eyes brightened with joy.  
  
"Joshua come with you," Joshua said as they began walking towards the gate.  
  
"No Joshua you stay here and look after Alec for me," Asha tried to dissuade him but Joshua seemed adamant that he would go with her.  
  
"Joshua want to go with you," Joshua told her strongly and Asha sighed giving in.  
  
"Okay, let's go then," Asha said as they reached the gate and Asha stood there drawing on her powers so that she transformed into the cat creature that she had showed Logan. Joshua, Spider and Siren stood there staring at her for a few moments before the explanation dawned on them.  
  
"You're one of us!" Siren exclaimed with joy and Asha winked at them then scooped Spider under one arm and Siren under the other and jumped over the gate easily with them. She transformed back into her normal form as she waited for Joshua to come and he followed them over he pulled his coat hood around his face so as not to draw attention to himself. Asha took hold of Spider and Siren and they began walking in the direction of the city.  
  
"Asha where are you going?" Alec asked running out after them and Asha turned around to face him thoughtfully.  
  
"Tell Logan and Max.tell them that I'm sorry for everything and I will make it up to them," Asha said turning around and continuing to walk away while Alec stood at the gates not quite believing that Asha was leaving Terminal City and taking the two little ones with her.  
  
"What? Asha come back," Alec called to her but Asha picked up her pace.  
  
"Goodbye Alec I'm sorry you couldn't let yourself love me the way I love you," Asha called back to him as her and Joshua disappeared into the shadows and her words stung Alec.  
  
"Asha wait," Alec called out jumping over the fence to run after them but in the dark he couldn't see where they went,  
  
"Let's go Joshua," Asha said softly not wanting to alert Alec to their presence and Joshua looked perplexed in Alec's direction.  
  
"Alec is calling you, I think he needs you," Joshua said and Asha shook her head.  
  
"No he isn't, Alec doesn't need anyone," Asha replied softly and Spider and Siren looked over at each other while Joshua shook his head. 


	7. Goodbye To You

Chapter 7 - Goodbye To You  
  
Asha waved goodbye to Spider and Siren who were returning to Terminal City with the medicine for Tiny. Joshua stood beside her in the shadows and Spider and Siren threw her back a cheeky smile each before disappearing into the shadows. She had taken the two of them because they were the fastest runners she had ever seen and had a minimal chance of being caught by anyone. She also sent them back to inform Terminal City that a truckload of food would be delivered in half an hour. She had bought all the food with her credit card and was happy in the knowledge that the transgenics would really appreciate the food. Asha then looked at Joshua.  
  
"Time to go see father," she said and Joshua nodded solemnly as they wandered down the dark streets. They finally came to a house that looked like any other house on the street. Who would guess that the inside the house lived a multimillionaire who had created a batch of genetically engineered human beings to be the perfect soldiers? Not wanting to attract any unwanted attention Asha took Joshua around the back of the house and they snuck in through the back door that Asha knew was always left open for her.  
  
"Come on old man, tell me where she is," Asha heard the voice and knew immediately who it was. Joshua however looked surprised knowing for a fact that 'father' did not sound like that.  
  
"It's Ames, Joshua, go back to Terminal City and bring Logan, Max and Alec here as quickly as you can," Asha said to Joshua pushing him out of the door but Joshua stood firm in his place puffing out his chest with pride.  
  
"Joshua stay with Ash, protect Pretty Ash," Joshua said and Asha smiled at his bravery but shook her head.  
  
"No Joshua I mean it, if you care about me you will go get them now," Asha said and Joshua bowed his head. She knew when she said that, Joshua would deny her nothing.  
  
"All right, Joshua go," Joshua gave in finally and throwing her a worried look he bounded off into the night and Asha stared after him wishing him speed.  
  
"Hurry Joshua," she breathed softly then she sensed someone behind her and turned to see her brother's handsome face scowling at her.  
  
"Ah.sister dearest, I'm so glad you joined us," he said pointing his gun at her and Asha looked down at the gun then back up at her brother.  
  
"Ames?" she asked in disbelief. This wasn't the brother she remembered. His eyes, his eyes were so cold. And that smile sent a shiver up her spine. What had they done to him? Asha wondered vaguely as anger took hold of her, Damn the cult to hell!  
  
"Hello Asha," he said softly gesturing that she enter the living room and still staring at the gun she did as he asked and saw her father sitting on the sofa. He looked positively terrified and Asha turned to her brother who gestured to the sofa.  
  
"Ames why have you got a gun?" Asha asked and Ames narrowed his eyes at her not in the mood for her annoying questions.  
  
"Sit down and shut up," he demanded but Asha refused to do as he asked. She had never obeyed him and just because he had a gun didn't mean she would risk her dignity self respect by doing as he commanded of her.  
  
"But Ames." Asha tried to buy them more time knowing that Joshua wouldn't have made it back to Terminal City yet.  
  
"I said sit down and shut up," Ames roared at her but Asha refused to back down, she didn't even wince, not even when Ames advanced on her threateningly.  
  
"Ames please." Asha tried to plead with the brother she knew but Ames eyes told her that he no longer existed. Her brother was dead, he was dead to her.  
  
"Shut up!" Ames yelled at her loosing control and he slapped her hard across the face then pushed her down on the chair. Asha felt a droplet of blood run down from the split on the side of her lip but she didn't wipe it away not wanting to show weakness in front of her brother. Ames pulled a chair up close to Asha so that he was in her face and Asha saw his eyes wander unconsciously to the blood and for a second Asha thought she saw concern, but it was gone when Ames saw she was watching him. It was replaced by a cruel smile that chilled Asha to the bone.  
  
"I'm giving you a choice Asha, join the cult and give us your little transgenic friends.or die," Ames said without emotion and Asha stared at him unafraid of the death she saw in his eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't kill me Ames," she stated certainly but they both heard the quiver in her voice and Ames raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" he asked softly and Asha shivered at the cold look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm your sister," Asha said and Ames shook his head standing up to pace the room.  
  
"No you ceased to be my sister the day you joined the transgenics, but I am giving you one last chance to repent, join us," Ames entreated her and Asha leant towards him.  
  
"Ames look at yourself, look at what you've become, is this really who you wanted to be?" Asha asked him trying to reach the Ames who was her brother but Ames eyes stayed cold.  
  
"What's your answer?" he asked her looking at his watch as though the whole affair bored him.  
  
"Ames don't you remember playing with me, you were always protecting me, why aren't you protecting me now? Where has my brother gone?" Asha tried one more time to appeal to his sense of right and wrong but Ames didn't change his expression.  
  
"Answer my offer or I will kill you," he gave her the ultimatum coldly with no feelings.  
  
"Very well Ames White, I choose the transgenics," Asha said proudly standing up and Ames shook his head at her sadly and Asha saw the pain in his eyes.  
  
"Pity," Ames said softly holding up the gun and he shot her five time in the chest area. Asha's eyes never left her brother's face even though she felt the pain and she sunk to the ground watching as Ames came to stand over her. He had shot her. She didn't think that he would but he did.  
  
"Asha, my darling Asha," her father knelt down beside her tears falling from his eyes and onto her face as he took her hand tenderly in his. Asha hazily felt a stinging in her palm as she looked over at her father who nodded his head at her silently telling her something. It felt like he had injected her with a needle. Asha then felt something metal and cold in her palm and she closed her hand into a fist and closed her eyes slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
"Don't worry daddy dear, you'll be joining her in just a few minutes," Ames said and Sandeman looked up at his son with a sadness in his heart.  
  
"Ames," Sandeman whispered sadly but Ames ignored him.  
  
"You and your 'precious' transgenics, soon you will be dead, and their pathetic existence on this earth will end with you," Ames gloated to his father who stared at Ames.  
  
"Ames." Sandeman said again, upset to know that his son was trying to bring about the end of the transgenics that had been his whole life's work.  
  
"You always put them above me, whenever I needed you, you could never help me because of them," Ames said jealously and Sandeman shook his head.  
  
"Ames that's not true," Sandeman said but his words fell on dead ears.  
  
"You loved them more than your own family!" Ames yelled at Sandeman in a furious rage and Sandeman stared up at him unafraid.  
  
"Ames, my son, that's not true and you know it," Sandeman said calmly and Ames was breathing deeply.  
  
"Yes it is," he said coldly and Sandeman shook his head.  
  
"Ames you turned from me, you let yourself be turned by them, and it was you who turned against me," Sandeman reminded Ames and Ames shook his head violently trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. No it wasn't him, it was Sandeman, it was all his fault. He had to get rid of his father.  
  
"No!" Ames yelled out more to himself than anyone else but Sandeman was relentless feeling that he was finally getting through to his son.  
  
"Yes Ames you know its true," Sandeman repeated and Ames looked defeated and he stared at his father with an unguarded gaze of longing. All Ames wanted to do was fall at his father's feet and beg his forgiveness for everything he had done. But he couldn't. Ames had chosen his fate. There was no turning back.  
  
"White, kill Sandeman immediately," a voice in the ear piece told Ames and the coldness took over Ames eyes again.  
  
"Ames please," Sandeman tried to reason with him but Ames just raised the gun.  
  
"I'm sorry father," he said as he fired the gun once into his father's chest then left the house ignoring the way he felt sick at the sight of his sister's bleeding body on the floor. 


	8. It's All Over

Chapter 8 - It's All Over  
  
"Asha! Asha no!" Alec cried out when he spotted her lying in her living room in a pool of her own blood. She looked so pale. Alec hurried over to her feeling for any signs of life but he couldn't find any. Asha, he thought to himself sorrowfully as he gathered her up into his arms tenderly and hugged her to him. Logan watched Alec, his heart heavy as he looked to the man lying on the floor staring at the wound in his chest as though it were an apparition.  
  
"What happened here?" Logan demanded in a choked voice and the man looked up at Logan and smiled through his pain.  
  
"Ames came, he is a very angry child, always has been always will be, you must watch out for him, I fear that my son has finally lost his mind," Sandeman stated shaking his head and both Logan and Max realised it was Sandeman who lay in front of them dying.  
  
"What about Asha?" Max asked guiltily looking over at her and Sandeman looked over at his daughter still smiling.  
  
"Ames shot her when she said that she would rather die than give her friends to him, don't worry she'll be fine," Sandeman tried to assure the gathered group and Alec turned fiery eyes on him.  
  
"She'll be fine? She's dead old man, and its all your fault!" Alec yelled at Sandeman who continued smiling unperturbed by the way Alec was glaring at him.  
  
"Trust me, she will be fine," Sandeman said and Alec looked back to Asha thinking Sandeman was crazy. He bundled her to his chest squeezing her tightly as he rocked back and forth with her in his arms.  
  
"Asha please don't die, not without giving me a chance to tell you how sorry I am.to tell you that I.I love you, Asha please," Alec begged kissing Asha's forehead and even as Max and Logan watched a tear came rolling down Alec's cheek. Max turned away from him the situation too painful for her, she couldn't bare to see Alec cry and she looked at Sandeman.  
  
"The antidote to the virus, do you have it?" Max asked hope seeping into her voice and Sandeman looked at her as though seeing her for the first time.  
  
"Why yes 452, I do, I meant to give it to you sooner but it seems that my time keeps running out, just as it is now, do not be afraid Max, your new skills will be showing themselves soon, use them well, that was why.I.chose.you," Sandeman's words started fading as his eyes rolled back in his head and Max's eyes widened in fear and disbelief. No, he couldn't be dead, she had been so close!  
  
"What about the cure? Don't die, please! The cure.I need it!" Max screamed loosing control as she fell upon the dead man pounding his chest and Logan turned away knowing that this was it, there lying dead had been his only chance at a life with Max. Max finally stopped and she curled herself up into a ball and continued to cry softly, those heart wrenching sobs that hurt her body so much but she couldn't stop. Logan walked over to her and knelt beside her not touching her. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to comfort her, he was still trying to come to terms with it himself. This whole time, the thought that Sandeman had the cure kept him going but now.there was no hope.no reason for him to live without Max in his life. Logan didn't even notice that he had started crying till he felt the warm water on his lips.  
  
"Asha," Alec breathed as he felt Asha moved in his arms and as he looked down at her, Asha's eyelids fluttered open and she looked up at Alec smiling.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked cheekily and Alec hugged her to him. Max and Logan ignored the couple, their grief and shock stopping them from feeling any emotion.  
  
"How could you be alive? He shot you five times," Alec asked in disbelief and Asha shrugged and pulled up her shirt. There were no bullet holes. Just blood.  
  
"They're gone, the bullet holes are gone," Asha breathed in amazement and Alec looked over her body to check what she said was true. It was and as he reached out to touch her body she slapped his hands away grinning at him.  
  
"How is that possible?" he asked in wonder and Asha knew then and there what had happened.  
  
"My father, must have injected me with something, I can't explain it, but I know he had something to do with it," Asha answered for him and Alec turned back to her his eyes shining with relief.  
  
"I'm so relieved you didn't die," he whispered to her kissing her on the lips lightly.  
  
"Were my ears deceiving me or did I hear you confess your love for me?" Asha asked him smiling cutely and Alec held her close to him.  
  
"Your ears weren't lying to you," he assured her softly and Asha pulled away from him to look up into his eyes lovingly never having felt so much love inside her.  
  
"I love you too Alec," she swore then she heard Max's sobbing and sat up looking over at Max and Logan. It pained Asha to see them so despondent.  
  
"Poor Max and Logan, with your father died their only hope of ever being together," Alec murmured to Asha who clenched her fists and then felt something metal in her fist. Her father had given her something after she had been shot. Asha looked down in her hands and saw that she held a small brass key and Asha grinned.  
  
"Not true," she said holding up the key and Alec looked on in wonder as Asha pushed aside the couch to reveal a metal door with a small keyhole in the middle of it. Asha knelt down and put the key in the hole twisting it until she heard a click. By now she had gotten Max and Logan's attention and they watched her closely Max wiped the tears from her eyes as did Logan. Opening the metal door Asha pulled out a vial of green liquid and Max stood up and stumbled towards her, half wondering, half hoping that the liquid was the cure.  
  
"What's that?" she asked and Asha held it out to her smiling.  
  
"It's the cure to the virus," Asha said and Max tried not to let the hope seep through her. She didn't want to let herself hope if it weren't true.  
  
"You're sure?" she asked suspiciously and Asha turned the vial so that Max could see the label attached to it. X5-452 CURE.  
  
"Yes, father labelled it, he was always so organised and precise," Asha said still holding out the vial and Max raised a shaky hand to take the vial and Asha placed it firmly in Max's hands.  
  
"This is really it?" Max asked in disbelief. She had dreamed of this moment for months, she couldn't believe that the moment was actually here and now that it was, she didn't know what to do or what to think, her mind was numb.  
  
"Yeah this is it," Asha said moving back over to Alec who placed a possessive arm around her shoulders and everyone stared at Max willing her to drink.  
  
"I'm scared," Max said in a soft voice and Logan stepped towards her smiling warmly pulling off his glove in anticipation for the moment when he could finally touch her beautiful face and caress her soft cheek, and kiss her full lips.  
  
"Asha I'm sorry," Max apologised and Asha smiled holding onto Alec not wanting to let him go.  
  
"Its over Max, drink the cure and lets get out of here," Asha encouraged her and Max pursed her lips then raised the vial to her lips and drunk. She gagged as she dropped the vial and began breathing raggedly. Inside her she felt a burning throughout her entire body, like something inside her was being taken away. She keeled over and Logan looked at Asha and Alec worriedly but Asha didn't know what to do. The cure hadn't been tested, but she knew it would work. Her father had never been wrong before.  
  
"I.can't.breathe," Max said her body heaving up and down and Logan reached over and took her hand to calm her.  
  
"I'm right here beside you Max," he said gently and he reached over and gently ran his finger down her cheek and a tear followed his finger. Max stopped convulsing and stood up straight staring into the eyes of the only man that she ever really loved.  
  
"It's over," Max whispered crawling desperately into Logan's waiting arms and they hugged as though they would never hug ever again while Asha turned to Alec.  
  
"Well what about us?" Asha asked innocently and Alec grinned down at her with something of his old self shining through.  
  
"What about us?" he joked and Asha punched him in the gut for even joking about their love.  
  
"Would you give up your wicked ways for little old me?" Asha asked mockingly and Alec pulled her to him seriously.  
  
"I would give up everything for you," he told her his voice turning harsh with emotion and he bent his head so that his lips could capture hers in a kiss to seal a promise.  
  
Max and Logan turned to look at Asha and Alec them smiled at each other shyly.  
  
"If you can't beat 'em," Logan said smiling wickedly and Max returned him grin.  
  
"We better join them," Max agreed and Max tilted her head to receive the long awaited kiss she had been pining for these past months.  
Some weeks later Asha and Alec returned to the room that they shared out of breath and laughing. They had just attended Max and Logan's engagement party and both were just a little bit tipsy. Asha collapsed onto a chair while Alec hitched himself up on the kitchen bench and flicked the switch to boil some water for coffee. He looked over at Asha and was surprised to see her so solemn. Something had been on her mind this passed week or so and it bothered Alec to see her so distant.  
  
"Why are you so sad?" he asked and Asha shrugged her slim shoulders.  
  
"It's my fault father's dead," she said guiltily and Alec strode over to her and knelt before her shaking his head.  
  
"It's not your fault, it's White's, you can choose your friends but not your relatives," Alec told her and Asha pursed her lips, preoccupied with her thoughts and she absently reached over to caress Alec's face.  
  
"But he used to be so nice, he was my brother, my friend, the cult changed him into a monster, one day he will pay for killing our father, someday we will have to fight, Ames and I," Asha said seriously and Alec took her hand in his and kissed it.  
  
"I will fight that fight for you," he swore to her and Asha pulled away her hand frowning at him.  
  
"I couldn't let you do that," she told him and Alec reclaimed her hand firmly.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way, we are team, what you go through I go through, we face everything together," Alec assured her and Asha leant down to kiss him feeling so lucky to have such a great guy for her boyfriend. Alec pulled her off the chair then sat down on it pulling her back to him so that she could sit on his lap and Asha snuggled in on top of him.  
  
"Alec remember when we first met?" Asha asked as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and Alec grinned. They loved to tease each other and this was just another chance.  
  
"Yeah I thought you were a stuck up snob," Alec said and Asha grinned at him as well.  
  
"I thought you were a sleazy conceited jerk," Asha returned the jibe and Alec laughed.  
  
"My my, haven't we changed?" he asked her jokingly and Asha looked thoughtful.  
  
"Oh I don't know I kinda liked that conceited jerk," she said winking at him.  
  
"Well I didn't mind that stuck up snob either," Alec replied returning her wink and Asha placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"I love you Alec," she said getting up to take care of making the coffee but Alec wouldn't hear of it. Instead he pulled her back to him and she wriggled on his lap getting comfy.  
  
"Come here you, I love you too," he told her and Asha sighed with pleasure.  
  
"Alec," she mumbled into his chest and Alec looked down at her questioningly.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked and Asha looked up at him mischievously.  
  
"I'm pregnant." 


	9. Epilogue: It's Not The End

Epilogue - It's Not The End  
  
Ames white was standing in his office when his second officer, Otto, came in holding large yellow envelope. The young man looked at White nervously holding out that envelope that White snatched from his hand and inspected with disdain.  
  
"This came for you sir," Otto gulped and White turned cold eyes on him. Otto had noticed that lately his boss had been in a foul mood, ever since that transgenic-human marriage that had cooled the publics hatred towards them. Otto didn't blame his boss for being peeved but there seemed to be something behind his anger, something Otto couldn't guess.  
  
"Thank you and get out," White snapped and Otto backed towards the door.  
  
"Yes sir," he said leaving the room as fast as he could closing the door behind him.  
  
"Spineless, all of them are," White muttered to himself ripping open the envelope then shaking it so the contents fell onto his table. There was a photo of what White imagined was a transgenic baby. Its hair was a golden blonde colour and there was a pink ribbon in, what Ames assumed was, her hair. The eyes were a brilliant green colour and sparkled with mischief and White felt drawn to the baby without knowing why. She looked so familiar to him. The features of the baby looked distinctly cat-like and White could recall only one person he knew that could look like a cat. He picked up the letter that had accompanied the photo and opened it slowly knowing it was his sister's words that he read.  
  
Dearest Ames,  
  
Well as you are aware, 452 and Eyes Only (or Max and Logan as they are called) finally tied the knot. It took them long enough that's for sure especially with that damn virus that had kept them apart for so long. Remember the one that you tried to stop father giving them the antidote for? They beat you in the end didn't they? What you probably didn't know was that I also got married. To 494 (my sweet Alec) and we are living very happily together in Terminal City but soon we will be able to move out into a world that accepts the both of us. Isn't it great that it only took our marriages to encourage the public not to fear the transgenics so much? You should have seen the wedding, it was so beautiful. Normal people and transgenics sat together, they danced together and they ate together. It was quite the occasion, I'm sorry you missed it, but father missed it as well. I would of liked to have him walk me down the aisle but. that couldn't have been. I also hear that there are many more transgenic/human marriages about to occur. Max and Logan are busy promoting friendship between transgenic and human alike; that should keep you and your cult friends busy. Alec and I have been quite busy ourselves helping out with the transgenic cause and such but with my pregnancy I wasn't able to do as much as I hoped. I just thought you would like to look at your niece. The first half transgenic and half familiar to be born. As you can see her transgenic side won out but Alec and I love her all the more for it. We called her Bastet, named after the Egyptian Goddess of Joy, Music and Dancing, not really surprising Bastet was always shown in the form of a cat, I guess you can see the resemblance to my daughter. I'm sorry you couldn't be happy with who you are Ames because I am happy with the people I love. Remember you told me that we didn't fit in anywhere because we were special? Well I found out where I fit in, are you sure you fit in with the Familiars? There is a better life for you somewhere, with your son who, Max assures me, is alive and well living a normal life or his own. Someday I will avenge father's death, but until then I bid you farewell brother. I will always love the man you were.  
  
Love  
  
Asha  
  
Ames stared at the picture of his baby niece grinning up at the camera cutely and he ran his fingers lightly across her face a strange smile of affection gracing his face. Suddenly he pulled away his hand like he had touched fire and dropped the photo into the nearest wastepaper bin as he walked to the door of his office. At the door Ames turned back and retrieved the photo then placed it in his breast pocket with a strange smile on his face as he thought of his sister and niece. He would bring them to him soon, very soon then he would kill 452, 494 and every other transgenic on Earth. 


End file.
